Música
by AyumiChan24
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Héctor e Imelda y como su tataranieto, Miguel, logró unirlos en el mundo de los muertos aún después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se conocieron esos dos? y... ¿Qué ocurrió para que "la flor más bella se Santa Cecilia" se fijase en el joven músico? Pues bien, todo se resume a una simple palabra: música.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la película COCO y por ende son propiedad de Disney - Pixar. Yo solo he aportado la trama, que es de mi invención.

Santa Cecilia era un pueblo pequeño y colorido. La mayoría de los habitantes se conocían entre sí, otros quizá pasaban desapercibidos, pero sin duda había algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo:

Imelda era la flor más bella de Santa Cecilia.

Aquella muchacha era la envidia de todas las chicas de su edad y el anhelo de la mayoría de los jóvenes. Pero es que… ¿Quién podía resistirse? con esos preciosos orbes oscuros, aquella cabellera azabache recogida en un delicado peinado y adornada por un par de lilas que contrastaba con el color de su vestido, mismo que se mecía con parsimonia junto a la fresca brisa de la mañana. Y con aquella gracia que solo ella poseía, allí estaba una vez más, moviéndose entre los diferentes puestos del mercado.

Aquella imagen parecía casi salida de un sueño, y ah, ahí estaba él, suspirando como un tonto. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan bella? Cada vez que la joven aparecía en el campo de visión, la mirada de Héctor era atrapada indiscutiblemente por su belleza y encanto. Era hermosa, arrolladora, mágica… y a pesar de llevar meses admirándola en secreto, no había sido capaz de acercarse a ella ni una sola vez. Pero es que... ¿qué podía hacer él? Un simple músico que se valía únicamente de su talento. El verse a sí mismo con aquel cabello desaliñado y su desgastado traje de mariachi le hacía percatarse que guardar la más mínima esperanza de llamar su atención parecía más una ridiculez que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso aún más sabiendo el hecho de que Imelda era pretendida por gran cantidad de muchachos, incluso los de las mejores familias. Y por si fuera poco, de no ser porque la propia chica había rechazado varias veces su propuesta, el hijo del alcalde ya la hubiese desposado hace tiempo, pues para nadie era un secreto que él, al igual que muchos otros jóvenes dentro del pueblo, habían quedado encandilados por su belleza.

No tenía oportunidad, estaba seguro de eso, por lo que lo único que le quedaba para calmar un poco todo ese amor que brotaba de su pecho era admirarla desde la distancia, valiéndose de su vasta imaginación para visualizar cómo sería llegar a conocerla más a fondo, escucharla decir su nombre y compartir con ella cada momento, por más insignificante que pareciese.

En ese instante, dos pequeños niños se unieron a la bella escena, revoloteando alrededor de Imelda. Había pasado tantas mañanas observándola mientras hacía el mandado que ya conocía bien de quienes se trataba; sus hermanitos menores, Oscar y Felipe.  
Los gemelos siempre estaban junto a Imelda y habían sido parte crucial para que Héctor cayese en ese agujero profundo y sin salida que él mismo llamaba amor. Imelda no solo era hermosa por fuera, no, claro que no, porque una belleza incluso más grande se ocultaba en su interior. La joven tenía fama de ser altanera y orgullosa… Y quizá en algún momento él mismo lo llegó a creer, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era cierto que la muchacha tenía un carácter fuerte y bien formado, muy diferente al del resto de jóvenes del pueblo, pero eso solo la hacía aún más especial. Y él, que la había observado durante tanto tiempo se había percatado de que Imelda también era amable, cariñosa y dedicada. Cuidaba de sus hermanos como si de sus propios hijos se tratase, aún cuando era tan joven. Ayudaba a los ancianos y jugaba con los niños del pueblo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Incluso conocía aquel hábito suyo de comprar algo de más en sus visitas al mercado para así alimentar a unos cuantos animales callejeros. Todos esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que se enamorase de ella, sentía que la conocía aún cuando nunca había compartido una conversación con ella. Y mientras los demás solo alababan y añoraban aquella belleza inaudita con la que había sido dotada, Héctor tenía un y mil motivos más para adorarla. Incluso aunque llegase una muchacha mucho más bella a Santa Cecilia - que dudaba mucho, puesto que para él ya no había ni habría alguien más hermosa que su queridísima Imelda- sabía de antemano que no podría ni llegarle a los talones. Porque Imelda, Imelda lo tenía todo… incluso aquel corazón que ahora latía fuerte en su pecho le pertenecía a ella.

Tan embelesado estaba en aquel remolino de sentimientos que ni siquiera se percató cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento arrastró su sombrero hasta que lo vio a un par de metros lejos de él. De inmediato se levantó del pequeño puesto en donde había estado pasando el rato, dejando atrás un tamal a medio comer - debido a que observar a Imelda siempre le quitaba el apetito- y corrió tras su sombrero. Definitivamente no podía perderlo, pues su sustento diario dependía de sus presentaciones. Y cuando finalmente llegó hasta él, soltó un suspiro de alivio a la par que se estiraba para alcanzarlo, pero justo antes de que lo hiciese, una delicada mano se le adelantó. Algo confundido elevó la mirada y en aquel preciso instante su corazón dio un salto, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Tragó en seco pues aquellos profundos ojos marrones con los que se había topado no eran los de nadie más que los de Imelda. Tan enfocado había estado en la misión de recuperar el sombrero que ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo este había ido a parar justamente a los pies de la joven. Como si de un juego del destino se tratase.

—Creo que esto le pertenece. —La muchacha se lo extendió con una amable sonrisa, misma que le quitó el aliento a Héctor. No quería quedar como un tonto, así que tomando el sombrero y luchando con el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él, intentó responder.

—M-muchas gracias, señorita Imel…—Se detuvo en seco. Apenas había reunido las fuerzas para hablarle, pero allí iba, directo a arruinarlo. No quería parecer un completo acosador, pero llamarla por su nombre cuando era la primera vez que se encontraban no era de mucha ayuda en realidad. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa casi de inmediato mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mueca incómoda sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación.

—Ah, así que sabe mi nombre. —La joven rió suavemente, el hecho de que los colores se le hubiesen subido al rostro se le hacía bastante tierno. No recordaba haber visto antes a aquel muchacho, pero no le parecía extraño que la conociese puesto que bien sabía de su popularidad en el pueblo. Aun así, decidió jugar un poco.— Pero yo no recuerdo el suyo… ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

—No, no… bueno… Yo la he visto, quiero decir, usted es la flor de Santa Cecilia. Pero usted no me conoce. — Héctor no hacía más que luchar para no terminar diciendo idioteces, de verdad le estaba costando tenerla en frente pues era algo para lo que no había estado preparado, y aunque lo estuviera, sabía que seguiría siendo igual de difícil.

—Entiendo, entiendo. —comentó con una apacible sonrisa. —Pues entonces, debería decirme su nombre. Considero de mal gusto que usted me conozca pero yo a usted no. — Héctor casi sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, es más, incluso había pensado en salir corriendo porque aquel encuentro y conversación inesperada era quizá demasiado para él. Pero vamos, tenía que ser fuerte, ¡era su oportunidad! la mismísima Imelda le estaba hablando, ¡e incluso le interesaba saber su nombre! Todo aquello era algo que creía solo podía pasar en el mundo de su imaginación, era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido pedir y no lo arruinaría yéndose tan pronto. Aunque quedase como un completo idiota, no le importaba, él solo quería guardar aquel momento en que esos ojos que tanto quería finalmente lo estaban mirando a él y solo a él.

—Mi Héctor es nombre… —Vale, quizá no debió haber pensado eso de quedar como un idiota, porque al parecer su cerebro lo había tomado como un permiso y había soltado la segunda idiotez del día y esta vez bastante peor que la anterior. - ¡Quiero decir! ¡Héctor! Mi nombre es Héctor. —Se apresuró a corregir, soltando una risa nerviosa y echándose una reprimenda mental, pues no podía haber sido más tonto. Imelda, por otro lado, estaba disfrutando de la conversación. Lejos de pensar que era tonto, le parecía encantador…muy diferente a todos aquellos chicos que se acercaban a ella de manera grosera, casi seguros de que caería rendida a sus pies solo por ser apuestos o de buena familia.

—Héctor… Muy bien, me aseguraré de recordarlo de ahora en adelante. —Asintió ante sus propias palabras. -Y por lo que veo eres músico, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó señalando aquella guitarra de bonito diseño que cargaba en su espalda.

—Ah, sí… Lo soy. —La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, y es que el muchacho apenas se estaba recuperando del choque que le había producido escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de la bellísima Imelda, cosa que prácticamente le había derretido su corazón.

—Eso es maravilloso, seguro has de ser bastante talentoso. —Las mejillas del contrario se encendieron aún más con aquella afirmación.

—Siendo sincero, no sé qué tan bueno sea… —Admitió, Héctor amaba la música y había recibido varias cumplidos por sus composiciones y su voz, pero nunca se sentiría capaz de admitir algo así frente a Imelda.

—¿En serio? Entonces… creo que hay una sola forma de averiguarlo. ¿Qué tal si toca algo para mí? —Ni siquiera ella misma sabía porque estaba haciendo todo aquello, pero el interés que sentía era algo natural y no se frenaría por eso, ya que en realidad quería descubrirlo por sí misma.

Héctor se sentía morir en aquel momento. ¿Imelda… Imelda quería escucharlo? No, no, definitivamente no podría. Se sentía totalmente incapaz de tocar frente a ella y menos con la misma guitarra con la que había interpretado canciones escritas para ella en la soledad de su habitación. Estaba a punto de negarse y huir de ahí aunque su corazón doliese de solo pensarlo, pero ya había tenido suficiente con toda aquella preciosa charla y no se sentía capaz de otra cosa, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vio los ojos de la ajena brillando con aquella pizca de emoción y curiosidad y comprendió que por más que su cerebro le pidiera escapar lo más rápido posible de allí, su corazón no tenía intención de moverse. Y al parecer ya había un ganador.

—Está bien… Creo que… Creo que podría interpretar algo para usted. —Le costó pronunciar aquello, pero ahí estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias. —Imelda agradeció la disposición del joven. —¿Qué tal si vamos al parque? creo que el ambiente allí será mucho mejor que aquí en la plaza.—Héctor no dijo nada más, solo asintió, empezando a seguirla mientras caminaban entre la multitud. Poco después observó cómo le indicaba a los gemelos -que habían estado durante ese rato jugando por allí- que fueran a casa, que ella los seguiría en un rato, y así llegaron al parque, acomodándose bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol que los protegía de los rayos del sol.

Todo seguía pareciendo un sueño, e incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez lo era…Pero el más vívido y hermoso hasta ahora, sin duda. Y siendo así, ¿por qué tenía miedo de tocar? todo iba a estar bien, y pensando en eso se armó de valor tomando la guitarra entre sus manos y acariciando las cuerdas suavemente, empezando a afinarla.

—¿Hay algo que quiera escuchar? —Le preguntó, pues no tenía idea de qué podría gustarle y la verdad tampoco era capaz de elegir una de sus composiciones.

—¿Conoce "La llorona"? Es una de mis canciones favoritas… Me haría muy feliz escucharla. —Respondió Imelda. Héctor sonrió suavemente, también le gustaba aquella canción. Y sin más preámbulo, asintió. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios para empezar a pasar sus dedos por las delicadas cuerdas de la guitarra, dejando que las primeras notas musicales flotasen por el aire.

_Ay, de mi llorona… Llorona de azul celeste…_

Su voz pronto se unió al suave sonido de la guitarra, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Por alguna extraña razón la música le brindaba tranquilidad y el nerviosismo de hace unos segundos ya se había desvanecido.

_Ay, de mi llorona… Llorona de azul celeste…_

Imelda sonrió de inmediato al escucharlo. Sin duda estaba supremamente equivocado cuando dijo que no sabía que tan bueno era, o tal vez estaba siendo demasiado modesto, porque era imposible no darse cuenta de lo talentoso que era y de lo mucho que disfrutaba la música solo con verlo. Había sido atrapada por la belleza de su interpretación. Era simplemente magnífico.

_Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona... No dejaré de quererte, no dejaré de quererte._

Héctor cantaba con todo el corazón, y aunque no pudiera decirlo, quizá la letra también se la estaba dedicando a ella.

_Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, a ver si te divisaba._  
_Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba._  
_Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba. _

Con aquel solo de guitarra, el momento se volvió aún más mágico de lo que ya era. Envolviéndolos en un aura nostálgica, maravillosa y encantadora. Imelda también se dejó llevar y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió acompañarlo, empezando el segundo verso junto a él.

_La pena y la que no es pena, llorona, todo es pena para mí._  
_La pena y la que no es pena, llorona, todo es pena para mí._  
_Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona, hoy lloro porque te vi. _  
_Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona, hoy lloro porque te vi._

De inmediato Héctor abrió los ojos, totalmente asombrado por lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Era Imelda… su Imelda… cantando? Por poco y pierde el hilo de la canción de lo embelesado que se encontraba. A pesar de conocer bastante sobre ella gracias a sus observaciones, no tenía ni idea de que tenía una voz tan prodigiosa. Una de las más voces más hermosas que había escuchado, no, qué decía, la más hermosa de todas. Su corazón se llenó de rebosante alegría al ver que compartían aquel amor por la música, y siguió su canto, uniendo su voz con la de la contraria, formando una melodía casi celestial.

_Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste. _  
_Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste. _  
_Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte._  
_Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte._  
_No dejaré de quererte, no dejaré de quererte._

Finalmente la canción terminó. Ambos sonrieron como niños pequeños, manteniéndose sin palabras por algunos segundos. Imelda amaba la música pero jamás se había atrevido a cantar frente a alguien, es más, nadie conocía aquella faceta sobre ella y no podía creer que había terminado mostrándosela a aquel joven que acababa de conocer. Pero aún pensando en ello, no se arrepentía, no se sentía mal, porque aquello… aquello había sido demasiado hermoso. Por primera vez se había sentido completa y totalmente en paz, y supo en ese momento que quería saber más sobre aquel talentoso y encantador chico llamado Héctor.

—Qué voz tan preciosa… —Alabó Héctor en cuanto logró volver a la tierra, pues durante su canto sentía que había tocado el cielo. —No tenía idea…

—De hecho, nadie lo sabe. Es usted la primera persona que me escucha. —Admitió Imelda con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Que un músico como él le obsequiara aquel cumplido era muy especial. —Pero sin duda, usted es la persona más talentosa aquí. Dios, ha tocado maravillosamente, y su voz... ¿Cómo puede no saber lo bueno que es? —

Héctor río con nervios nuevamente y en ese momento, antes de que pudiese responder, las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo empezaron a sonar, anunciando así el mediodía.

—Creo que debo marchar ya. Tengo muchos quehaceres, entre ellos preparar la comida y... ya es tarde. —Imelda se levantó, sacudiendo las faldas de su vestido. Una mueca triste apareció en el rostro de Héctor, no quería que se fuera… No tan rápido, y menos luego de aquel precioso momento que habían compartido. Sentía que había sido la primera y la última vez que la veía y tampoco es como si pudiera pedir más.

—Comprendo…—Sonrió, intentando ocultar como se sentía realmente. —

—Pero… ¿tiene algo de tiempo libre mañana? podemos ir a la plaza y conversar un rato, ha sido todo un placer conocerlo. —Imelda no se lo pensó dos veces antes de proponerle aquello. Y la mueca que permanecía en la cara de Héctor se transformó en una de total alegría. El muchacho por poco y se levanta a dar saltos de alegría. ¿Acaso… tenía una cita con Imelda? ¡Mañana se verían! No podía creerlo, quizá debía pellizcarse porque todo tenía más pinta de sueño que de cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí, sí, claro, por supuesto. Mañana entonces. — La emoción podía sentirse en su voz, como si acabara de ganar el mejor premio de la lotería.

—Muy bien, lo espero en el mercado a la misma hora. ¿Le parece? —Preguntó Imelda, viendo como el chico se levantaba de igual modo.

—Me parece. Y muchas gracias por este grato momento, Imelda. —Agradeció con una sonrisa, intentando mantener la calma.

—Lo mismo digo, Héctor, y hasta mañana. — La muchacha le sonrió de regreso empezando a caminar en dirección a su hogar, no sin antes darse la vuelta y despedirlo con la mano.

—¡Hasta mañana! —Finalizó el joven cuando ya se encontraban separados por unos cuantos metros pero con el corazón henchido de felicidad y dulzura. Se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo… Aquel día, aquel día había cambiado su vida, eso es lo que sentía, y no estaba muy equivocado. Sentía que el mundo era solo suyo, y si antes estaba enamorado de Imelda, ahora lo estaba hasta los huesos. Algo le decía que aquello era el inicio de algo hermoso en su vida y no dudó en celebrarlo soltando un potente grito de mariachi que retumbó en sus oídos, disolviéndose luego en el aire.

La música había encontrado a dos almas y las mantendría unidas a pesar de las adversidades, incluso hasta después de la muerte.

FIN

**Hola, hola. Ayer estaba viendo Coco una vez más - dado a que es una de mis películas favoritas de Disney Pixar- y esta idea llegó a mi mente justo después ya que en la cinta no nos dan muchos detalles sobre la relación de Héctor e Imelda. Así que finalmente decidí realizar este pequeño One Shot sobre el momento en que se conocieron. Espero que sea de su agrado. ~**


End file.
